Bowls for use with soups, salads, desserts, and other foodstuffs are commonplace in many cultures. Typically, the bowls are used in conjunction with utensils (spoons, forks, ladles, etc.), for example, to scoop up the contents of the bowl. Usually, the utensil is long enough to fit into the bowl, where its handle can rest on a rim (i.e., an edge) of the bowl. The spoon and the bowl are independent articles. In scenarios where the bowl is being held in a consumer's hand(s), or is being used on a moving or vibrating surface (e.g., a table in a moving train, a plane, an automobile, etc.), there is a high chance that the spoon may slide off the bowl's edge and, thereby, spill the bowl's contents. Hence, there is a need to stabilize utensils (at least temporarily) in conjunction with handling a bowl to avoid such undesirable scenarios.